Unerwartete Gefühle
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Wenn einen jungen Mann plötzlich ungeahnte Gefühle überkommen, braucht es eine entschlossene Lady, um die Angelegenheit in die Hand zu nehmen. Anissina/Konrad


**Unerwartete Gefühle**

Wütend verließ der jugendliche Konrad Weller das Schloss. Immer wieder musste er sich diese fast herabwürdigenden Kommentare bieten lassen. Jetzt war es ihm mal wieder zuviel geworden und bevor er jemanden tätlich angriff, stürmte er lieber ungehalten nach draußen. Günter von Kleist, der mit den drei Brüdern hatte reden wollen, hatte ihn laufen lassen. Für ihn zeigte Konrad das typisch-rebellische Jugend-Verhalten, was in diesem Alter normal war.

Darüber machte sich Konrad jedoch keinen Kopf. Fast instinktiv lenkte es ihn zum Waffenübungsplatz. Da man zum Üben des Schwertkampfs einen Partner brauchte, suchte sich der junge Lord Weller eine andere Beschäftigung – und fand sie in ein paar herumliegenden Wurfdolchen.

‚Genau das Richtige!', dachte er sich mit einer gewissen grimmigen Freude und postierte sich in einem annehmbaren Abstand zu Zielscheibe.

Nur eines hatte Konrad vergessen, nämlich die erste Lektion, die man im Umgang mit Waffen lernte: Nie in einem emotional aufgewühlten Zustand versuchen zu trainieren! Was er auch tat, die Dolche trafen höchstens die äußeren Ränder der Scheibe. Leise vor sich hinfluchend sammelte er sie wieder ein und wollte auf seine Position zurückgehen, als in seinem gesenkten Blickfeld schlanke Beine in kniehohen, braunen Lederstiefeln erschienen. Ruckartig nahm er den Kopf hoch und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff, der Kindheitsfreundin seines Bruders Gwendal.

„Probleme?", fragte sie.

„Wieso?", konterte Konrad und klang dabei nicht einmal so schroff, wie er dachte.

„Naja, ich hab die Übungsversuche gerade gesehen...", bemerkte sie, „...und aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass du sonst diesbezüglich wesentlich geschickter bist. Aber vermutlich liegt es an deiner emotionalen Schieflage."

„Wie kommst du bitte auf so was?", fragte er und drehte sich wieder zur Zielscheibe um.

„Sonst würdest du keinen kompletten Anfängerfehler machen.", antwortete sie ungerührt und trat hinter ihn.

Ein seltsam-warmer Schauer lief Konrad über den Rücken, als er den Körper der Lady direkt hinter sich spürte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die, in der er einen Dolch zum Werfen hielt, und blickte ihm – durch ihre Absätze erhöht stehend – über die Schulter. Ihr Atem, den er dadurch in seinem Nacken spürte, schwächte dieses Gefühl in keiner Weise ab und noch schlimmer wurde es, als er ihre Stimme nah an seinem Ohr vernahm:

„Geh etwas mehr ins Knie, dann ist der Stand sicherer."

Dabei half sie nach, indem sie ihm von hinten vorsichtig ihr Knie in die Kniekehle drückte. Konrad folgte diesen Anweisungen eher unbewusst, denn sein Kopf war nicht in der Lage, diese Hitze, die ihre Nähe in ihm auslöste, zu verarbeiten.

„Perfekt.", hörte er sie wieder sprechen. „Und jetzt werfen, dann triffst du auch."

Mit einer gemeinsamen Ausholbewegung tat er, wie sie gesagt hatte und traf genau ins Schwarze.

„Siehst du?", fragte sie lächelnd und trat nun neben ihn. „Alles eine Frage der Einstellung."

„Danke...", murmelte Konrad eher abwesend und kam erst in die Gegenwart zurück, als Anissina sich schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte. „Warte! Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und entgegen seiner Erwartung bei dieser misslich ausgedrückten Frage lächelte sie noch immer.

„Mein Vater hatte gewisse politische Dinge mit Cheri-sama zu klären. Und da ich mich zu Hause zu Tode langweile, habe ich beschlossen, ihn zu begleiten. Wir werden etwa 5 Tage bleiben. Entschuldige mich."

Konrad glaubte, ein leichtes Zwinkern in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zum Haupteingang des Schlosses ging. Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stand er noch eine Weile da und starrte auf den Eingang, in dem Anissina längst verschwunden war. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf, packte die Waffen weg und ging auf sein Zimmer, ohne sich für das Abendessen abzumelden.

Dass der Glaube schlafen zu können eine Illusion war, musste er doch sehr bald feststellen. Immer wenn er die Augen schloss, spukten diese himmelblauen Augen vor seinem inneren Auge herum und seine rechte Hand sowie der Teil des Rückens, an dem sie ihn berührt hatte, wurden ziemlich warm.

‚Was ist das bloß?', fragte er sich. ‚Wir kennen uns seit Kindertagen! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich... Das ist doch verrückt!'

Er versuchte sich selber auszureden, was für jeden objektiven Betrachter ein eindeutiger Fall war. Sicher, Anissina war seit frühen Kindertagen eine Freundin von Gwendal und so hatte auch Konrad sie sehr früh kennen gelernt, doch sie hatten sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen und in dieser Zeit war Konrad von einem kleinen Jungen zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsen – und hatte auch seine Sicht der Dinge in einigen Punkten verändert. Da er sich dies jedoch nicht eingestehen wollte, wälzte er sich die ganze Nacht von der einen Seite auf die andere und bekam kein Auge zu.

Beim Frühstück, das er nur mit Gwendal und Günter einnahm, da sonst noch niemand so früh wach zu sein schien, hing er wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve.

„Sag mal, Konrad, bist du krank?", fragte Günter besorgt. „Du siehst gar nicht gut aus."

„Nein, nein, geht schon.", versuchte Konrad den Hauslehrer zu beruhigen. „Ich hab nur... kaum geschlafen diese Nacht."

„Warum?", fragte Gwendal, kümmerte sich bei dieser Frage jedoch interessierter um sein Frühstück. „Wir hatten doch gar nicht Vollmond."

„Ich hab auch kein Problem mit dem Vollmond.", gab Konrad zurück und seufzte ungewollt.

„Dann also eine Herzensangelegenheit?", fragte Günter, indem er das Seufzen zu deuten begann. „Ich hätte zwar nicht gedacht, dass ich bei dir Hilfe leisten muss, aber wenn es ein Problem gibt..."

„...krieg ich das alleine hin. Danke.", beendete Konrad den Satz, stand auf und verließ den Speisesaal.

Zugegeben, er hatte ein Problem, das man als Herzensangelegenheit bezeichnen konnte, aber mit Günter von Kleist wollte er das nun bei Weitem nicht diskutieren. Er musste erst mal selbst einen klaren Kopf bekommen, bevor er mit jemandem anderes darüber reden konnte.

‚Reiten.', dachte er nur. ‚Das ist das Einzige, was da hilft.'

Durch den Hintereingang betrat er den Stall und sattelte dort seine getreue Stute Nokanty.

„Ja, meine Gute, wir machen jetzt einen langen, beruhigenden Spazierritt."

Er führte die braune Stute in Richtung des Haupthofes aus dem Stall und wollte sich gerade auf Nokantys Rücken schwingen, als er auf ein Streitgespräch aufmerksam wurde.

„Mylady, ich kann das nicht zulassen!", protestierte ein Konrad unbekannter Mann in offizieller Kleidung. „Ihr seid eine erfahrene Reiterin, ohne Frage, aber ihr seid lange nicht mehr in diesem Gebiet unterwegs gewesen und somit kennt ihr euch nicht gut genug aus, als dass ich euch alleine ziehen lassen dürfte."

„Eure Sorge ist unberechtigt.", antwortete die angesprochene Lady Anissina, als sie sich auf den Rücken ihrer rotgoldenen Stute schwang, und richtete ihren Blick auf Konrad. „Ich werde nicht alleine reiten. Lord Weller wird mich begleiten."

Nun wandte auch der unbekannte Mann sich Konrad zu.

„Aber, Mylady...!"

„Ihr wollt doch nicht seine Kenntnisse des Geländes in Frage stellen, oder?"

„Nein, Mylady, aber..."

„Wunderbar!"

Anissina trieb ihre Stute Richtung Tor und bevor dieser Herr noch auf die Idee kommen konnte, Konrad eine Predigt á la Günter zu halten, schloss er mit Nokanty zu ihr auf. In gestrecktem Trab schlugen sie den Weg zum Wald ein. Erst als sie den schützenden Wald erreicht hatten, brach Anissina das Schweigen.

„Verzeih, dass ich dich da mit reingezogen habe. Aber der Lordkanzler meines Vaters hätte mich nie alleine ziehen lassen."

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte Konrad. „Aber warum wolltest du unbedingt so früh am Morgen allein ausreiten?"

„Ich wollte einfach meinen Kopf ein bisschen frei kriegen.", antwortete Anissina. „Ich brauche gelegentlich einfach meinen Freiraum. Deshalb danke ich dir vielmals, dass du mir geholfen hast."

Wieder lächelte sie ihn auf diese Weise an, die ihn schon in der letzten Nacht um den Schlaf gebracht hatte.

„Ich sagte ja, kein Problem."

Er hoffte, dass sie nicht nachfragen würde, warum er den Blick senkte. Zu seinem Glück tat sie es nicht.

„Na, dann lass uns den Kopf frei kriegen!", schlug sie vor. „In einem kleinen Wettreiten..."

Damit drückte sie ihrer Stute die Fersen in die Flanken und trieb sie in den Galopp. Konrad blickte überrascht auf.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Mylady!", stimmte er lachend zu und trieb Nokanty ebenfalls an.

Sie verbrachten einige Stunden damit, sich immer wieder Abschnitte zum Wettgaloppieren zu suchen. Zwischen den beiden trainierten Stuten und ihren erfahrenen Reitern stand es schließlich unentschieden. Es kam auf die Strecke zum Fluss an. Es war ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, bis sich Anissinas Stute Florentine kurz vor Schluss um Haaresbreite gegen Nokanty durchsetzte.

„Geschafft!", gab Anissina leicht außer Atem von sich. „Wenn auch knapp."

Am Fluss angekommen, stiegen beide Reiter von ihren Pferden und banden sie so an, dass sie Schatten hatten und vom Flusswasser trinken konnten. Anissina streckte sich und sah dann zu Konrad. Er stand da, den Blick auf den Fluss gewandt und sprach kein Wort.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie etwas belustigt und trat zu ihm. „Du schmollst doch jetzt nicht wegen dieser Niederlage? Das kannst du nicht, denn glaube nicht, dass mir entgangen ist, dass du Nokanty leicht gezügelt hast kurz vor dem Ziel..."

Er blickte zu ihr. Sie hatte sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und sah nun ihrerseits auf das Wasser hinaus. Das Glitzern der Sonne reflektierte sich in ihren flammenden Haaren beinahe genauso unbeschreiblich wie im Wasser. Als sie nun ihren Blick wieder ihm zuwandte, trafen ihre himmelblauen Augen seine braunen. Und immer noch umspielte dieses leichte Lächeln ihren Mund.

„Was beschäftigt dich?", fragte sie.

„Beschäftigen?", fragte er zurück, doch bevor er sich in Ausreden verstricken konnte, unterbrach sie ihn:

„Versuch nicht, mich zu täuschen. Gestern beim Waffentraining, heute diese Schweigsamkeit, außerdem siehst du aus, als hättest du die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Was ist los?"

„Es war sehr viel... Stress in der letzten Zeit.", antwortete Konrad. „Auf einiges weiß ich nicht zu reagieren."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Auf dich.", murmelte er, bevor er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Mich?", fragte Anissina. „Wieso mich?"

„Nun..."

Konrad wurde nervös.

„Nun... wegen dir und Gwendal. Ich meine, falls ich mal eine Ausrede für ihn erfinden muss, sollte ich Bescheid wissen."

Er hatte seinen Blick wieder dem See zugewandt, da er nicht wollte, dass sie in seinen Augen sehen würde, wie unwohl ihm dabei war, zu erfahren, ob es tatsächlich eine Liaison zwischen Lady Anissina und seinem Bruder Gwendal gab, wie es Gerüchte besagten. Eine Zeit lang sprach keiner und erst das Geräusch des Grases unter Anissinas Stiefeln brach die Stille. Sie trat direkt neben ihn und fragte leise:

„Und was, wenn es dort nichts gibt?"

Konrad riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick. Das Lächeln war verschwunden und sie sah ihm ernst und dennoch freundlich in die Augen.

„Dann ist es... gut.", antwortete er schließlich. „Dann muss ich mir ja auch nichts ausdenken."

„Gut deshalb?", hakte sie nach. „Oder gut wegen des Gewissens?"

„Des Gewissens?"

Konrad drehte sich nun so, dass sie gerade voreinander standen.

„Ja. Das Gewissen würde verbieten, dies mit einer Frau, die vom eigenen Bruder geliebt wird, zu tun."

Daraufhin legte sie ihm die Hände an die Wangen und küsste ihn. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, erwiderte er den Kuss leicht und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Dann löste er sich jedoch und sah sie an.

„Anissina, du..."

„Ich hab es dir doch gestern schon gesagt.", unterbrach sie ihn und gebot ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Lippen zu schweigen. „Alles eine Frage der Einstellung."

Sie küsste ihn erneut und legte nun die Arme in seinen Nacken. Auch Konrad warf alle Bedenken, die er gehabt hatte, über Bord und so wurde ihr Kuss inniger. Verschwunden waren die Gedanken, ob man sie zusammen akzeptieren würde.


End file.
